Clockwork
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Ever wonder how Clockwork was as a human teenager? Well, this oneshot explores one important day of Clockworks life- the day he died. ClockworkxOC  Excuse me, CaldwardxOC  Read and review!


**Hi people! Just a oneshot about how Clockwork died as a… teenager? Yes, Clocky's a teen. Enjoy! Oh, and I DO NOT OWN DP!**

My name is Clockwork. And I have been 14 for 400 years or so. Seems... Odd? Yes, indeed it is odd. It all started the day of my death... My that was a long time ago...

**(Line break of epicness!)**

"Hey Caldward!" I pushed my thin-framed glasses over my broad nose. I almost dropped my science book as I turned around to meet face to face to a fascinating specimen of the female species. Basically, my school hood crush Melinda.

"Caldward, have you seen the size of the new encyclopedias? They're huge!" I smiled as she went over in marvelous detail of each and every page.

"And then there's the ghost realm, which I believe is scientific fact and-" I began to chuckle. Melinda glared at me.

"What's so funny?" she sputtered.

"Oh,oh. Nothing, nothing at all." I chuckled. I brushed my black hair out of my rare scarlet eyes. She stared me straight in the eye.

"Tell-me."

"And why should I?" I was seriously having too much fun teasing her.

"Because if you don't-" Melinda looked at me with- with an unknown emotion known to me. "If you don't, I'll be forced to do-"

"Do what?" I asked. I was dreadfully curious. She smiled at me with her perfect smile.

"This." And with her braided golden locks and all, she kissed me. My science book, now long forgotten, laid on the library floor. I closed my eyes and slowly melted away into my first kiss. Melinda was the first one to breath.

"Study? Your house?" she said huskily.

"Sure." I said, still smiling from the last 10 seconds.

**(This line break has been brought to you by Danny Phantom)**

"So el cumpleaños means the birthday, right?" asked Melinda. We were currently studying the confusing language of Español.

"Si," I responded. "Mi cumpleaños es hoy!" She looked up in shock.

"Your birthdays today!"

"Si," I said with a grin. "And you already gave me the best gift ever."

"I could give you an even better one..." she trailed off.

"Really?"

**(Happy line break to Clockwork! Happy line break to Clockwork! Happy line break to Clockwork! Happy line break to Clockwork!)**

"Caldward, meet the ghost portal." stated Melinda as she led me down the stairs. We stopped at the bottom as I stared in awe. A silver entrance surrounded a swirling mass of green ectoplasm. I noticed (with delight) that Melinda was still holding my hand. I flushed slightly, but made no noise.

"So, Caldwald, got a nickname?"

"What?" I asked. That was... An unusual question.

"Do you have a nickname?" She pushed her wire frames up her thin nose and waited for an answer. I blushed.

"It's stupid." I commented dryly.

Melinda still persisted.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Clockwork." She giggled.

"Awwww... cute name! I like it!" I blushed.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. She then pointed to the ghost portal.

"This is the ghost portal. My mother, father and I have been working on this for over a year. It doesn't work though." Hmmm, really? It seems like there is an on switch so-

"The on switch is on the inside." she clarified. I just gaped at her.

"How did you know I-"

"-was going to ask that?" she finished. "It's a girl thing. Now, I haven't been inside the portal yet. My mother says its-"

"Too dangerous?" I smirked. It was her turn to gape at me.

"It's a guy thing." I mocked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Macho Man, why don't you be the first to go in, hmmm?" I glanced at the swirling mass of ectoplasm. It didn't seem so dangerous- if only their was-

"An ectoplasmic suit? Sorry, but I have an ectoplasmic cape. It's violet, but it's a very manly violet." She handed it to me with a knowing grin on her face.

"Oh, and there's this really cool staff with a clock on it Clockwork. Just take it with you." I cringed at my nickname but took the staff and the cape and put it on. Melinda squealed with delight.

"Caldward, you look so- adorable!" I blushed.

"Thanks... Now where's that on switch?" She grabbed my hand.

"Wait, before you go... There's just one thing I have to do."

"Which is?"

"This." She kissed me for the second time today. I wrapped my arms around her, violet cape and all.

"Thanks." I regretfully unwrapped my arms around her and started towards the portal. I stepped inside and aha! Alas, there's the on switch! As I pushed it, I heard Melinda for the last time.

"Sorry Caldward, it's your destiny. I'll see you in the ghost zone. I... I love you." My face turned to horror as I was shocked with electricity. Then it all went black.

**(Another epic Line break!)**

I groggily opened my scarlet eyes. Then I promptly screamed. I was in the middle of nowhere on a floating mass of asteroid! I did a body check to see if I was... dea-dead? I was floating in a blue body completed with a time staff and a violet cape. A ghost, I think, floated over to me. It was a very attractive ghost, and it kinda looked like-

"Hello Caldward. Or should I say Clockwork? Welcome to your new home- the ghost zone."

**(Last line break!)**

Years later, I discovered that attractive ghost was Melinda. She was sent to earth as a human to lure me into my destiny. She admitted she did fall in love with me, but that was forbidden. That is, until I died. I became Clockwork that day, master of time and realms everywhere. Melinda visited me daily, until she was sent away on a mission. She was never heard of again. As for me? I'm still here- in the past, present and future, still just 14.


End file.
